Exorcist X Hunter
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is a natural Genius, a person who can naturally use Nen for a specific purpose without any formal training, and has been adopted by the mafia who make use of his powerful Exorcist like powers. Soon he falls into the hands of the Zoldyck Family, who think his talents and natural skill would make him a great future assassin. Harem/Specialist Fem-Alluka, Fem-Kalluto.


**[Exorcist X Hunter Chapter 1]**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Hunter X Hunter, so please don't sue me!}**

**(Prologue – Kind of – Story starts off slow, but will get much better in the following chapters)**

**XXX**

Upon the tops of the great mountain of the Legendary Assassin Family, the Zoldycks, deep within the fortified mountain, stood the current head of the Zoldyck family, along with his own father as well as his closest confidant, Zeno Zoldyck.

They had been arguing for hours now about Silva's daughter Alluka because they both had their own ideas, but one was extremely dangerous to the welfare of the family, while also having extremely benificial outcomes, and the other was just to eliminate the possible threat all together. That way the Zoldyck family didn't gain anything true, but they also didn't lose everything as well.

The fact that the two of them were arguing was also something of an oddity amongst the Zoldyck Family. The father and son pair had spent nearly all of Silva's life together, either when Zeno was training Silva to become a great assassin, or when they were risking their lives together on assassination missions.

Inside the large room that was mainly a briefing room for their missions stood the entire family. Everyone from Maha Zoldyck, the oldest living member of the Zoldyck Family, to Kalluto, the youngest member of the family who had only been alive a short while longer than her older sister.

Everyone was in the dark and gloomy room, everyone except the object of their argument, Alluka Zoldyck.

Yes the natural genius of the family with the dark power to grant anyone anything to their heart's desire, leaving whoever was unlucky enough to cross the young girl's path next to receive the pain of the greed that was left from the previous wish.

She had already killed nearly one hundred people, and she had never even met more than five of them. He power was so frightening that she could kill countless, and possibly, everyone on the planet, should her power be used in such a way.

Though this power was great and frightening, this was the Zoldyck Family after all. They were used to putting their lives on the line, they were used to death and destruction, and they were used to living on the edge, but even still, this power frightened them to their core, even if none of the openly showed it.

For hours Zeno and Silva had been arguing on what to do with the girl. They were going back and forth between killing her, isolating her, or using her power and having someone else who would not affect them once they paid the price of Alluka's wish granting deal with the repercussions.

Zeno had admitted that the power and benefits would be great by abusing the amazing gifts that Alluka got from the creature that dwelled within her, but the cost would be to great. Not only was it possible that the entire Zoldyck Family would be killed if only a single wish went bad, but also there was always the possibility that someone from the outside might find out and spread the word.

If the word got out that there was a person within the Zoldyck Family with the power to grant any wish they would be overrun by normal civilians, to armies, to Hunters, to Master Nen Users before the sun set over the horizon. And as much as some members of the family liked to flaunt their powers and the family reputation like it made them some kind of death gods, they were still mortal, still limited to their numbers, and could still be killed.

All in all, Zeno believed that Alluka should be taken care of. Not that he didn't have kind feeling for his granddaughter, it was just that he had always been raised to put the family first, and that was what he would do.

On the other spectrum of things Silva, and his oldest son, Illumi, wanted the girl and her partner for their own reasons. All of them were bad, from controlling her in some form of twisted mentality that lead said person to believe they would be invincible with her by their side, Illumi, or for the over achiever who would use the girl's power to support the family through any means necessary, Silva.

Illumi was cracked in the head. Zeno and the rest of the family could see this clear as day, but he was an amazing assassin, and a member of the family, so his actions mainly went on ignored. His thirst to control Alluka all of a sudden was worrying, but Zeno was sure he could still deal with the boy if things went south.

Silva on the other hand was walking a thin line with the family's future handing in the balance. Should he try and abuse these powers the who family would suffer, and even if they did prosper with the girl, once she was gone the pillar that she was for the family would be gone, and recovering from such a loss once one got accustomed to it would be far to difficult to deal with.

"You are just being suborn father" spoke Silva as he sat in the Head Family Chair, which was made from the liquified bones of people who had been assassinated by each head of the family since the families creation.

"And you are being foolish Silva" spoke Zeno with a harsh tone that he hadn't had to use in many years. "This is nothing but your attempt to mend your wounded pride at not being able to kill that little brat from Metero City!"

Silva's Aura roared to life as he jumped to his feet eyeing his father with nothing but uncontrollable rage. His youngest children fainted due to not having experience Nen before, but someone like his father was not fazed even in the slightest.

"This has nothing to do with that" shouted Silva as he slowly clenched and unclenched his massive fists.

"Do not take me for a fool boy" spoke Zeno as he got up out of his chair and walked around the large rectangular table to look his son in the eyes. "You have been moping for months since you ran into that street rat and were unable to kill him."

"Honorable Grandfather, if I may?" The question came from Silva's wife, Kikyo Zoldyck. Still to this day Zeno found looking at the woman strange. That mechanical contraption she kept on her face at all times was weird, and being old he wasn't a fan of technology.

Zeno sighed but nodded his head anyways. He wasn't looking forward to this woman take her husband's side, though he figured it was nice in a way. She was the most powerful female assassin that was close to Silva's age, so it was only natural for them to come together to create powerful children who would continue the Zoldyck Family tradition.

"We know that Alluka has the power to grant wishes, possibly any wish in fact" spoke Kikyo. "The only requirements are that three requests are made before said wish can be completed."

"Yes, but those three requests vary between intensity depending on what was wished for previously" spoke Zeno as he made his way back towards his own chair. He pulled out his chair and sat down, enjoying resting his old bones. "Therefore if we were to abuse these powers the repercussions could be endless. Worst case scenario the Zoldyck Family will be wiped out."

"I don't see why we do not use her powers and then dump her on someone else for them to suffer the consequences. That way none of use suffer, and we all benefit in the end." Greater enhancements to their own natural physical and Nen powers were just one wish that Kikyo wanted to make after all.

"Foolish woman." Everyone turned their heads towards the second oldest man in the room. He was short with high spiking hair just like Silva's youngest son. His eyes were sharp and deadly, and his aura was like fire, both deadly and powerful. He was the strongest Transmuter their family had ever had. "If people just started to drop like flies then there would be investigations. When those investigations led to the belief that Nen was used hunters would start to show up, and if the hunters started to show up and we started to kill them then more hunters would show up. Eventually we would be overrun just by numbers, and believe it or not there are Nen users out there who are stronger than any one of use."

Zzig Zoldyck stood up and looked up at a painting he had taken from one of the people he had assassinated. It was a picture depicting the reaper taking the life of a mortal, thus judging him, while an angelic or maybe even god like being was off in the distance watching and judging both. It really made one think.

"Worst case scenario Netero, the Head of the Hunter Association would come down personally, and nothing less than our strongest member would be able to fend him off, though I suspect me and Zeno would be strong enough together to fight him." Zziga sighed and took a drink of his wine. "But Netero knows of us well, and has come in contact with all of our strongest members. He will know a good deal of what to expect, will plan accordingly, and of course will bring a select number of the most skilled Hunters in his Organization with him to deal with us. It is not an option that would benefit our family."

Zeno nodded his head, happy that not only one of the strongest members of the family agreed with him, but also one of the most respected, even more so than he himself.

Kikyo nodded and let out a small sigh. "Then it cannot be helped. Alluka will be killed so that her power does not destroy our family."

before anyone could say anything a powerful voice cut across the room silencing everyone and drawing their attention. To anyone else the man sitting at the end of the table would look like a shriveled up raisin wearing school boy clothes expecting to kill over any second, but to the members of the Zoldyck Family, he was the strongest and oldest member their family had ever had.

Maha Zoldyck was the oldest Zoldyck in their history, though it wasn't really surprising he had lasted for so long with him being an Enhancer type. They tended to live longer than the other five Nen Types, plus they retained their strength more in their old age than the other types either. Lucky bastards!

"I have said it once before, and I will say it again, member's of the Zoldyck Family do not kill their own" spoke Maha Zoldyck with a tone that left no room for arguing. "Family means unity, and when unity breaks down so will the family. That is something that I will not allow."

"Then what would you suggest grandfather" asked Zeno, feeling weird for saying something like that at his age.

"The girl's power is a manifestation of her aura, so in layman's terms, she is a natural Nen Genius who has either created a creature using her Nen which has unlimited power, or she has somehow used Nen to allow this creature to inhabit her body with her.

This means that an exorcist would have the ability to remove this entity from her body and sen it back to its own world, or it would be possible to have the creature destroyed all together if it is just a manifestation of her Nen." Maha took a sip of his tea and enjoyed the soothing drink as it passed through his old body. "In other words, find me a powerful Exorcist!"

Silva and Zeno both got to their feet, bowed, and excused themselves to go do as the honored elder had told them to. The rest of the family did as they were told as well. Kikyo was going to speak with some of her spies, Illumi was going to find a way to control Alluka, and Milluki was going to search the internet for the answer to their problems.

Zzig looked over at his dad and smiled a bit revealing sharp shark like teeth. "Still haven't lost your touch have you old man."

Maha just smiled. The cracks in his lips were like rings in a tree revealing just how old the man was. At one hundred and fifty years of age the old man could still kill just about anyone on the planet, but he would complain about everything just like any other old man would.

After a minute of laughing Zzig's eyes got sharp. "Tell me father, why did you really not want the girl to die?"

Maha looked off into space and a shadow of a smile formed at his lips. "My wife, your mother, had six children. Two of them were premature and every doctor we talked to said that the complications on top of being premature would leave the two children with permanent disabilities." His eyes got misty, but that smile never left his face. "I, like my father and his father before him, was going to cut off any branch of the family that was defective, but my wife convinced me to give them a chance. She said that sometimes it is the ones that you would never expect anything from are the ones who surprise you the most."

Maha took another sip of his tea before looking his son in the eyes. "I still don't know what it was that stopped me that day, but I conceded, and let her have her way, though I did warn her that by giving her more time to bond with the child, if it didn't impress me, I would kill it myself, thus the pain would be much greater than it would be otherwise."

Zziga was on the edge of his seat by now, not having ever heard of this before, and wondering which of his brothers and sisters his father was referring to.

"She just looked me in the eye with that same loving mother look and told me she had no worries, that she knew in her heart that the child would impress me, that he would be one of the greatest assassins our family has ever seen, and you know something? She was right. I was never more proud to be a father than when you proved me wrong and your mother right" spoke Maha looking directly into his son's eyes.

He could see the frozen shocked look his body went through and just sighed. He stood up and left the room knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to justify almost killing his own son. It had haunted him later in his life, but he was a Zoldyck, he didn't let such things affect him for long.

Zzig was the last person in the dark room, though he was staring off into space unable to form coherent words. After a while tears started to stream down his face and a small smile formed on his lips. Oh how he missed his other after her passing, but after hearing about her love for him as well as her faith in him left him with a want to continue living, just to show the world just how right she was.

**[Eight Months Later]**

In all honesty Naruto had no idea how he always ended up in the worst places at the worst time. It had always happened to him. First he was living on the streets then the next thing he knew one of the local mafia had abducted him because he could do some strange crap.

He almost regretted saving that old man he met in old town with that strange floating creature hovering over his head. The old man had been running from something and then ended up not watching where he was going, thus running into a wall and passing out.

Naruto had tried to help him by pushing on his chest like he had heard you were supposed to do when someone had an accident. After five minutes the creature disappeared and the old man had woken up. After Naruto had told him what had happened he had thanked him profusely and ran off talking about exorcists or something like that.

Naruto had been a bit bumbed to not have gotten anything out of his good dead, but shrugged his shoulders and went back to trying to find something to eat. That night his little home he had built in a run down alley was invaded by these really big guys in black suits.

They had grabbed him, drug him through an alley way, and basically threw him into a big black car that started to race though the run down city of Westbay. After a while they rolled up to this huge house with a giant yard and every other luxury you could ask for just sitting around.

Apparently that old guy that Naruto had helped worked for another crime boss who was infringing on the crime boss that Naruto had been brought to. At first the man had accused him of working for his enemies, but Naruto told him what had happened, and he was so shocked that he allowed Naruto to live.

After that things had gotten a lot better for Naruto. He was something called an exorcist, not that he really knew what that meant. All he knew were these people with lots of money would come to him and ask him to cure people affected by bad energy or something like that.

Naruto didn't really get it, but he had learned if he came in contact with someone for five minutes straight he was able to absorb this strange energy and heal whoever it was that had cursed them. Apparently this energy was usually left on people after another person who hated them died.

Though things had gotten better Naruto was always on tight watch by the crime boss that sponsored him. Naruto figured it was to protect him from other crime families that would want to abduct him, as well as keep him from leaving his current crime boss.

After all, from what he had learned, there was only about ten known exorcist in the world at a time. This made having an exorcist in the family extremely lucrative as well as the added bonus of elevating the current crime family who employed said exorcist.

The Crime Family he served had moved through the ranks to the point they were even serving directly under one of the Ten Don's, a great honor apparently, though in the end Naruto's bad luck had popped back up, so now here he was, to mount murder as he had been calling it.

Aparently the Assassin family, the Zoldycks, had _requested_ that Naruto's current boss allow them to borrow him for a while so that he could exorcise some monster or something from one of their members. Of course to save his boss some of his pride they agreed to pay him, but it was by no means a request.

Still, Naruto figured it was better than them kidnapping him. While he didn't like working for a crime boss, not that he had a moral problems with it, just didn't like being forced to do something against his will, it was still better than being murdered or going back to being a dirty starving beggar.

"Please relax, the Masters will see you, and once you are done with your job you will be allowed to leave" spoke a man who looked more mafia than most of the guys Naruto had met in the mafia.

"Thanks, Mr..." Naruto trailed off hoping that the man would fill in the blanks for him.

"Gotoh" spoke the man, though his tone was formal showing no warmth or compassion.

"Thanks, Mr. Gotoh" spoke Naruto as he examined the man for a moment.

He was a tall guy with bone white skin, though you couldn't see his blood vessels thank god. He had his hair slicked back just like most of the mafia, but instead of the usual mafia clothing he wore a light blue suite with a strange jewel encrusted tie. He had glasses, but whether that was for reading or just sight in general Naruto couldn't be sure.

"So, uhh, how long have you served as a butler for the Zoldyck Family" asked Naruto. He honestly didn't care, he just didn't like the long silence of the car ride towards the scary mountain that looked like something out of a horror movie.

"I have served the Zoldyck Family for nearly twenty years" spoke Gotoh, though no expression crossed his face. "So, as I can already tell, I have been a butler since I was ten years old."

"What! Ten years old, that's crazy" spoke Naruto, a little loudly for the butler's taste, but it was something that he could ignore. "Why did they recruit you so young?"

Before Naruto could react Gotoh was sitting beside him with a knife to his throat. "The Zoldyck Family are a family of assassins, so the butlers have to be strong to protect them in case their enemies attack in large numbers." The blade hadn't moved, but it wasn't cutting the skin which was good. "So we start off young so that we have time to train and get stronger in order to gain the skills needed to do our jobs with the utmost efficiency."

Gotoh removed the blade and sat back on the other side of the limo. He didn't know why he felt the need to show off a bit. He figured it was probably his pride in his work as well as in the family he served that made him do it. He wanted to prove to him the greatness that was his masters.

The boy had been quite at first but soon Gotoh realized he had quite the motor mouth on him. The questions continued to fly all the way until they reached KuKuroo Mountain. It was annoying, but Gotoh could understand that the boy was nervous so he humored him a bit.

When they got to the Gate of Testing they got out of the limo. From here on out they would have to walk, because if they just drove through the forest that led up to the mountain their car would be attacked by the giant dog that the Zoldyck's had named _Mike_.

Naruto had not been pleased when he was told he was going to have to go on a nature walk all the way through a forest before he would have to climb a freaking mountain, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyways so he just shut up and followed Mafia Gotoh.

The walk through the forest for the most part had been nice. The trees were lush green and brown colors with plenty of wild life living around in the forest as well. He had seen everything from caterpillars to snakes to large wolves, though those had been at a far distance.

It would have been great, had Naruto not met Mike. That giant dog as they called it, Naruto was still under the impression it was a bear and wolf hybrid, had walked out of the shadows creating no sounds to lean over the path and look Naruto in his eyes.

It was creepy beyond words because all Naruto could see in those big eyes were how the giant dog was sizing him up, memorizing his sent, and basically profiling him just in case it had to hunt him down and kill him. The cold shiver stayed in Naruto's spine for a few minutes even after it had left.

"Don't worry, Mike doesn't attack unless he is told to, or unless someone tries to break into out home."

Naruto started to look around trying to figure out where the voice had come from when he saw a small white or maybe silver haired boy sitting in a tree watching him. Of all the things Naruto had been expecting meeting a kid like himself had not been one of them.

He didn't really look the part of an assassin either. He had kind blue eyes, he was dressed in above average clothing, though that just made him look like a chibi, and he had a warm smile on his face that Naruto knew wasn't fake.

"Young Lord Killua, why are you here" asked Gotoh, as he adjusted his glasses and turned around to look at the boy now identified as Killua. "I believe that you were given a mission to assassinate the head of the Topai Merchant's Guild."

While Naruto was shocked that a butler was getting smart with someone he called "Young Lord," Naruto figured they must have had a close relationship. That or it just came natural to Gotoh because of the age difference.

"Ch, it was to easy" began Killua. "He was held up in some mansion on the west side of the river bank guarded by only hired thugs. It was to easy to wipe them all out."

They way these two were talking about killing was really getting Naruto's hopes of leaving here alive to fall down rather quickly. He had anime tears in his eyes thinking about how the little chibi would probably end up being the one to kill him.

"But you didn't did you." It wasn't a question so much as it was a statement. "You never were the type to kill people outside of your target unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Ch, don't go around ruining my chances to show off Gotoh" shouted Killua as he hoped down from the tree and landed beside Naruto. "I was trying to make a cool impression!"

"I believe the impression you were going for was lost on young Naruto here due to his probably fear of being killed as well" began Gotoh as he gestured towards Naruto who had a nervous smile on his face. "Besides, he is not here to play with you. He is here because he has a job to do."

All of a sudden Killua's eyes turned deadly as he gazed at both of them, though his murderous gaze landed on Naruto and stayed there. "Ah, yes I remember now" began Killua as he started to walk towards Naruto. "He is the one who father and mother sent for to deal with Alluka."

"MASTER KILLUA!" Naruto had been shocked by the stern and warning tone in Gotoh's voice that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "This boy is to help Lady Alluka, not kill her, and even if he were to kill her, it is an order by your parents so there is nothing you can do other than stand by and hope for the best."

Killua didn't move, nor did he remove that murderous look from Naruto. "If you try to kill him young lord, I will be forced to stop you. Even if I have to use excessive force, as it was willed by your parents."

Anger flashed through the boy's eyes as he gazed at Naruto, but when he pulled out his hand, which was all veiny, elongated, with sharpened fingernails, Naruto knew that he had been in some serious trouble earlier and he hadn't even realized it.

Deciding that enough was enough, Naruto stepped forward to clear up their little misunderstanding. "I'm not here to kill anyone" spoke Naruto as he waved his hands in surrender. "I'm just here to fix whatever is wrong with her."

They stared at each other for a moment, but soon Killua's hand went back to normal and that murderous look went back to the little chibi it had been before. "Fine, but if Alluka dies, so do you." After that he disappeared fro Naruto's sight.

"Cheery guy." His voice was so heavy with sarcasm it could be spread on bread and eaten for dinner.

"Master Killua truly loves his sister, as any family member should, but enough of that. It is time for you to perform the job you were brought here for." With that Gotoh picked Naruto up and ran at superhuman speeds towards the mountain.

**XXX**

The other members of the family were even less pleasant to endure than the chibi from before. The fat one was very arrogant and no doubt had a cruel streak a mile long. The oldest brother was beyone scarey even though he put up a fake smile and welcomed him into the house.

Naruto knew he was in trouble when he met the head of the family. How bad ass to you have to be for your pupils to literally turn into slits like some kind of predator animals. Although his eyes were strange, his wife's electronic eye thing was even stranger. It looked like something from the Robo Cop Movie.

All in all Naruto like the older members of the family the most. Zeno was a nice guy, though he was strict he was also fair. You could see cruel a mile away from Zzig, but he was a funny guy who always seemed to enjoy a good laugh, no matter how dark it was.

By far Naruto's favorite was with the oldest member of the family, Maha. He was a cool old guy who Naruto could relate to. He wasn't actively trying to scare the shit out of him, and he was even nice enough to make some of the other members back off and give him some breathing room.

"Ok that is enough" spoke Silva cutting the talking off all together. "We brought you here for a job and that is what you are going to do."

"OK" was really all Naruto could say.

"Follow me." Naruto just nodded his head and started to follow Silva, wondering what in the world could scare such a scarey family such as this.

'I am so dead' though Naruto as he was lead down into an underground tunnel slash base.


End file.
